


The Proctor

by momothesweet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exams, M/M, and stupid references to other anime because i'm trashy like that, there may or may not be chemistry references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi arrives late to an exam, and he's definitely got his eye on a guy that's making sure he (and the rest of the class) doesn't cheat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proctor

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you're a proctor irl and you get bored looking at students taking an exam and then you think of dumb little aus like this. Enjoy :)

Levi rushed to his seat and rummaged his backpack for a pencil. He sat towards the end of the row (thank god Petra saved a seat for him), and leaned back to take a more relieved breath.

That relief didn’t last very long, though. The professor, a balding old man with a grayish beard, handed him an exam and scantron.

“Spent the last hour studying, I see,” the professor said.

“I just woke up,” Levi bluntly replied. “Kinda forgot the test was today.”

“I see.” He definitely didn’t see. “Well, keep your eyes on your own paper. I’ll have proctors coming very soon so you and everyone else doesn’t cheat.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He turned to the exam and began writing his name and ID number on it. His exam was pink and Petra’s was yellow. The person in front of him had a green exam. He’d have to be a ninja to cheat.

“Good luck,” the professor muttered before returning to the front of the room.

“Whatever.” Levi clicked his teeth and took a look at the first question. A definition. Simple enough. And the old man put the correct answer as the first answer. Easy. A it is.

He heard the doors open and the footsteps of a few people walk down the aisles towards the front of the room. He didn’t take any notice of them. After all, they were students, too, and if even you were doing something sketchy, they were probably too stressed or high to notice. Levi had no idea how these students were able to get credit for what they do.

He answered the second question (A again? Really?) and peeked up, out of pure curiosity. He’d had seen two of the proctors before in his other classes - a giant blond bro with hair in his face and had a strange habit of sniffing wherever he walked around, and a dark-haired guy with a beard and maybe a stick up his ass.

The third proctor, though, he’d never seen before. And he’d definitely remember someone like him. Almost as tall as the nose guy, slicked back blond hair and a jawline that could probably cut his scantron in half. He filled that blue and green plaid shirt pretty well, too. It almost matched the color of his eyes that-

“Do you have a question?”

Levi flinched at the whisper in his ear, and shot his head back from his professor and shook his head. He had no idea he moved away from the front of the room since he kept his eyes on the new proctor. A bit embarrassed, he turned back to his exam and continued.

Every question seemed easy enough for Levi. Applying concepts, connecting two different processes together, the occasional definition questions that are supposed to be easy points. If he wanted to, he could finish the test in half an hour and go back to sleep in his dorm.

But something wanted to keep him from finishing early. He definitely had no reason to - twenty minutes in and he was already through half the questions. As a reward, he looked up and rolled his neck to stretch after staring at the exam for so long.

And there he was again.

The proctor walked slowly by his aisle, looking through each row and at each person. He got a closer look of that flawless facial structure and a little wisp of blond hair falling on the side of his forehead. Lucky for him, he also got to hear the sound of his voice.

“Can you please turn your hat around?”

It was a whisper loud enough for him to hear, since he talked to the student two rows in front of him. But damn, it was sexy. He could imagine all the other things he could say that could possibly turn him on. He could probably make the word “cyclohexane” sound hot. Funny enough, that was the next answer on his exam.

Yet he had to shake off any thoughts of this proctor and continue working. No time for stupid, borderline dirty fantasies. Next answer - A. Easy.

Levi never had the greatest luck with guys, anyway. He thought about the RA who was way too nice for his own good and fed the stray cats around campus. That didn’t work - he saw the guy at the school gym’s jacuzzi with one of his swim teammates. He never shut up about that freestyle guy, anyway. There was also the barista at the Starbucks inside the Student Union - he worked part-time, three days a week, and always made his Americano to perfection. A few weeks into the semester, he got into some freak accident and now he rarely sees him around campus. He’s heard he wears an eyepatch and drinks nothing but black coffee these days. Hell, there was also that calculus TA he had freshman year - Levi only went to office hours just to see that pretty face of his, but one day when he came to visit he noticed a picture of him and his girlfriend sitting on his desk. He remembered the story he told him when he asked - he wanted to light a cigarette outside on a day when he was feeling particularly tense and anxious, and she stopped him, not because she wanted to advocate against tobacco use, but because it was raining.

Just thinking about his unfortunate encounters with the guys he’s met got him just a little discouraged. It’s not like he had the time to date, anyway. There was preparing for the GRE, working nights in the lab, going out with Petra and her group of volunteers and tutoring little kids. A guy in his life seemed like just some other line on his to-do list.

“You have forty-five minutes left,” the professor announced.

Levi blinked, and looked down at his exam. Since the time he looked at the proctor, he’d only answered one question. Ten minutes thinking about guys. God dammit.

No matter. Twenty-six out of the fifty questions answered with forty-five minutes left isn’t bad. It was almost two minutes per question. And at the pace he was going earlier, he can still fly through the test without so much as even blinking. It was going to be okay.

Ten questions and a half-page of scratch paper later, he couldn’t help but peek back up. The clock behind him said ten minutes went by. Perfect. The proctor was walking back towards the front of the room through his aisle again. His shirt was rolled up and his forearms were exposed. Levi hoped there wasn’t a ring hiding on his left hand, which was stuck in the pocket of his dark skinny jeans that fit his legs in all the right places. He could probably trace the curves of his muscles if he wanted to, if he just so happened to take off that shirt and reveal more of that perfect, probably-soft skin-

“Are you doing alright, Levi?”

He flinched again, having no idea the professor was making his rounds again. He shook his head once more, a little more annoyed this time, and went back to his exam. The guy shouldn’t be that worried about him. He got way above the average on the last exam. This exam shouldn’t be a problem, either.

With about twenty minutes left to spare, and more questions answered, he thought about all the ways he could catch that proctor’s attention. Stupid as they may be, he could turn his head around and stare at the exam behind him - it was the same color as his. He could also just drop his pencil at the right time at the right place so he could see him bend over and judge his ass and possibly his underwear choices. There was also the possibility of fake sneezing around him so he could hear him say “bless you.” Indeed, he was blessed with the presence of this incredibly hot proctor. What was his name?

“You have ten minutes left.”

Ten minutes? Another ten minutes thinking about something other than chemistry? Fuck, Levi thought. He had to get it together, finish the damn exam and maybe get that proctor’s name. He had one chance to do so, and that’s when he’ll be finished with his exam. They always ask for an ID. He can imagine the situation - he’ll finish these last five questions, pop right up and go straight to the proctor and show him his ID. He’ll probably say something like “thank you” or “have a good one,” and he’ll have the guts to ask for his name because he’s never seen him around his exams before. It’ll be easy. And with two-thirds of the class that finished early and had already gone, he can get the chance to even ask about his major.

“Five minutes left.”

Levi finished his exam, and just to be sure, he ran through his answers and scantron again.

And nearly had a heart attack right then and there.

Every single answer. All fifty of them. One choice.

Two long rows of As mocked him, dark and beady. This could not have happened. He was paying attention the whole time. Sure, he took a few moments to think about that proctor and how maybe there might be a shot there somehow, but how the fuck this happened, he had no idea.

He flew through the exam again, vigorously erasing answers and changing them to almost arbitrary choices - a few Cs here, consecutive B’s there, the occasional D and E and keeping the A choices he knew for sure that were correct. He looked back at his scratch paper and double checked his work. At some point, his arrows in his mechanisms turned into lines with hearts. Ring structures also took the form of hearts. His own heart started beating faster at the incredibly stupid choice of paying more attention to the proctor than the exam. He almost wanted to fall over and pretend to have a seizure so he could just properly redo the exam, without any distractions.

“Time’s up!” the professor barked. “Turn ‘em in.”

Levi took a deep breath, looking at his unclean scantron, clad with erasure marks and little creases from when he erased so hard he bent the scantron. How annoying. He got his belongings together and walked down to the front of the room, determined to have that proctor check his exam.

When he reached the front, stick up his ass-proctor was ready to take his exam but he blatantly dodged him to reach the proctor he wanted to see, who was miraculously free to take a look.

The proctor took his exam, scantron and scratch paper.

Shit.

The scratch paper.

What the hell was he going to think of those hearts everywhere? Is he going to notice? Is he going to realize that he’s actually some slightly perverted student with-

“ID?”

Levi blinked and scowled at him, doing his best to look uninterested. “What?”

“ID. Can I see it?” Damn, that voice. At a normal volume, it was a symphony in his ears. He really could make anything sound sexy.

“Uh. Yeah.” He pulled his wallet out and showed him his student ID, a not quite flattering portrait of him with the same scowl he had at that moment.

The proctor looked at his ID and back at his exam, definitely noticing the stray marks and erasures. “Was it a difficult exam for you...Levi?”

His heart definitely cracked his rib cage when he said his name. No, it wasn’t supposed to be hard, he thought. But he couldn’t stop staring at you.

“Whatever,” Levi said. Wait, how old was he? Thirteen? What the hell kind of response was that? Whatever.

“Well, thanks,” the proctor said, unmoved. “And good luck.”

Levi nodded, and was ready to leave the room and rant to Petra about the proctor and how stupid the exam was and how he got distracted.

But he had to find at least one good thing coming out of this exams. He turned back around and faced him.

“Hey, no fair. You got to know my name. What’s yours?”

The proctor looked up blankly, probably because nobody ever asked for proctors’ names. Nevertheless, he smiled and Levi wanted to bite his lip at the sight of that glow that grew on his face.

“My name’s Erwin. I’ll probably be here to proctor your third exam, too.”

“Gotcha. Erwin.”

He left the exam slightly more hopeful than when he finished it.

 

The next day, exam grades were posted. He, along with most of the class given the average of fifty percent, failed the exam.

But thank god for curves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ochem? 50 questions, multiple choice? No thank you.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3


End file.
